Mind Games
by miniDeid
Summary: Mind games are the lifes of many shinobi, but no one practices them all the seconds of the day. Sometimes a break is needed. This is their break and addiction...Because they did more than it appeared...mind games, anyone? KabuSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I would love to so I could hug them…'cause they're all so cute and huggable. But I don't own them, which makes me real sad…

Warning: YAOI. Please if you don't like this, you should leave because this it yaoi. But if you do like it, please read it and enjoy yourself. If you don't know what it means (doubt it) maybe you should continue and learn something new today…

* * *

It wasn't the first time he had gone to bed sore. A year and a half after his training began he still found his whole body stinging and his chakra dangerously low after each practice. Each night he would drag himself to his quarters, drop in the bed, and hope that his muscles would be better for the next morning. Of course, he wore a perfect masked whenever anyone was around; no need to show his exhaustion.

Taking his shoes off carelessly and kicking them to the other side of the room he lies on bed. He would give anything for a mission right now; at least there, he got proper sleep. Not here though, he was lucky if he got forty-five minutes. Closing his eyes, he drifts into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up." Without opening his eyes, he grabs a kunai from under his pillow and throws it at whoever disturbed his sleep; he hoped he hadn't missed. "Don't do that to me again, kid. You will regret it."

No threat there, he regretted almost everything he had done. Another action wouldn't matter.

"I'm serious. You're pushing me and draining any patience I have left." A pause, "once that's gone, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Perhaps it was the tone of the voice, deep and cold, that sent shivers up his spine. Maybe it was his eyes, which despite him not seeing him, were looking right through him.

"I'm teaching you something today. Meet me in my lab in five minutes."

He would have complained, but something told him to keep his mouth shut. Plus, he was curious to see what _he_ could possibly teach him. He needed combat skills, not whatever he does. Dragging himself out of bed, which was really hard because he was sure he hadn't even slept for more than five minutes, he put on his shoes, and walked out.

The hallways were pitch-black as usual. Far away screams and yells of agony could be heard throughout the whole place, but it didn't bother him, he was use to them. He walked deeper into the darkness without thinking much; he didn't remember the last time he came to the lab, but his feet just took him. It was like subconsciously he had done this many times, which was unreasonable since the only free time he had was to do his daily morning routine.

Pushing the only door of the corridor, he steps in.

"I said five minutes; it's been six minutes and twenty-three seconds."

* * *

He had to bit his lip from giving him a smart-ass reply.

"Sit down," he orders signaling the bed where the experiments were done. Not wanting to argue, he does exactly as told. "Ever heard of mine games?"

Who could have possibly known how tiring it had been? He had messed up his mind. Now he couldn't think properly. It hurt. It was worse than the physical training since the pain was inside him; no matter how much he would love to rip his head off, he couldn't do that. For various and obvious reasons.

Did _he_ care? He didn't, but he certainly had enjoyed it. In between questions and confusion his soft chuckles and supposed-to-be comforting words were heard, which irked him to no end. At one point he had bound his chakra, probably because of his attempts at fighting back, and it became harder to keep a hold of himself. Blood dripped from his wrists and arms, where the ropes dig into him mercilessly.

Each word spoken shifted into a headache. Even blinking took energy and effort; every time they closed, his body begged him to keep them shut, but he refused to give in. He was not going to break in front of another person. Again.

"Tired yet?"

The only answer he could give was silence, which was enough.

"Throughout your life you're going to be in situations like this more than you think."

It was ironic because, right now, he couldn't think.

"My job for the next month is to train you and teach you to play these games too."

Games? What games?

"Trust me, in the end, you will think they're fun too." He laughs, "Messing with people's min--"

He falls.

* * *

"So he collapsed?"

"Yes."

"Apparently we found something he's not naturally good at."

"I don't know, it might have just been his current state."

"The training?"

"If I do say so, I think it would be good if you cancelled his training until I'm done with him." A silence filled the room. "It might be easier for him."

* * *

"Of course, of course. In either case, I do have to go somewhere for awhile." Chairs screech, "Just make sure he's alive when I come back."

"Of course."

"And he better be good at it. Or else."

He didn't have to specify what "Or else" meant.

* * *

"Tenth day and you still haven't improved…pity."

His whole body aches. Now it wasn't only his restrained parts and his brain, but everywhere it was painful. His head was bowed due to his lack of energy to keep it up.

"Is it really that hard? I can't believe you still haven't figured it out." His voice was full mockiness.

He wanted to scream at him, or say something…actually, hitting him sounded real nice, but he couldn't. He even had a cloth on his mouth.

"Well, I guess if I keep going you'll pass out, _again_." He walked toward him making him, unwillingly, flinch. He untied him and rubbed the sore spots. "I'll bring you food." In a puff of smoke he was gone.

In a few minutes he returned with a bowl on the right hand and a bottle on the other. He hadn't moved an inch since he left him, which truthfully worried him. Was it too much for him to handle? It shouldn't be, but the way he looks right now told him otherwise. If anyone was asked to recognize him they wouldn't be able to, he was literally changed…both physically and mentally.

For one, his wrist and ankles were covered in blood as well as irritated. His dark hair was messy and longer than it usually was; his bangs now covered his nose.

Mentally, of course, he was broken.

"Eat up," he says standing in front of him and placing everything on the table beside him. His muscles immediately tensed up feeling the man invading his personal space. He tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful; the only thing gained was the burning feeling on his wrists. "Here, look up." He orders, but knowing that it wasn't possible, he places his hand under the younger's chin and pushes up. Carefully, he takes the cloth away and then pats him on the head.

He was met with a faint glare that quickly faded away.

"No need to glare, kid." Hi picks up the bowl of rice and the chopsticks. "Say 'Ah,'" a smirk appeared on his features seeing him do what he was told. It had been a long time since he found something as cute as him…cute? Where did that come from? But it was true. He smiles, shoving the chopsticks with rice into his mouth and taking them out.

It took him awhile to swallow, but when he was done he opened his mouth again and closed his eyes on the process.

"You look cute like that, you know?" He whispers leaning in.

"Shss…"

He stands upright again and smiles down at him. His cheeks were painted a slight pink color, "especially when you're blushing." He chuckles watching the shade turn bright red.

It was weird this feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he felt, if he did at all. It made his back hair stand still and images were slowly conquering his mind. In a flash, he realized something that never had he, "you're really young."

The look of helplessness mixed with angered of the boy didn't help the feeling go away. Even though he loved it and wanted to follow his instincts, he knew he couldn't. Using all the will he could muster he finished feeding him without a word. When they were done the boy drifted into sleep. Sighing he threw him over his shoulder and took him back to his quarters.

* * *

He wasn't someone to believe in omens; after all, they were just an excuse for people to think they knew something bad was coming. Yet, when he looked around he knew something was not right or something was going to become wrong. It wasn't every day he woke up in a lab. With tubes with who-knows-what entering his body; he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

A stealthy lesson someone like him should never forget: If you get nervous, hide it. Your breathing, heartbeat, and, eventually, movements will be hearable; a mistake like this could cost you your life.

It was engraved in his head to control his breathing and think rationally. Somehow, though, he couldn't do that.

He couldn't stop himself and soon enough, he was panting and glancing nervously around. His stomach began to do little flips; the little food he had eaten was traveling up his throat wanting to get out. It took a lot out of him to keep his mouth shut and not let anything spill.

Eventually it was too much and he started throwing up. That's when he felt a sticky feeling on his chest; looking down he found that he was shirtless with everything his stomach couldn't handle on top of him. Immediately the nausea took over him again.

* * *

"What did you do?" He wonders to the unconscious boy lying on the bed. He went to get a refreshment, didn't take him more than five minutes, but what does he find but him completely puke over. He grabs his shoulders and shakes him more gently than he intended. It was starting to bother him…this attachment and liking that was starting to grow and become stronger by the day.

"What's…going on?" His eyes open slowly. For a second their eyes meet, then the younger one's flicker into the opposite direction.

"What?" His eyes were so intense, he could keep looking into him longer, but something told him he shouldn't. "Why you looked away so fast?" He knew the answer; he just wanted to hear it from him.

"Because." He mutters grumpily. This was not supposed to be happening! Not now, or anytime soon for that matter. How in the world was this happening to him? He hears him chuckle softly and ignoring the feeling that made his whole body tremble, he glares directly at him. "What?"

"You're pouting." He points out rising an amuse eyebrow.

"No, I am not."

"Now you're doing it more." He stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait," he calls out a little embarrassed. He turns around pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Don't you want to do me two favors?" He whispers looking down. "Oh, wait, I meant three."

"What's number one?" He wonders. Since he came he had never asked for favors. He was curious to know what they were.

"Can we skip the mind games today?"

Normally, he would have said no and dragged him, tied him, and gagged him, but today he was everything but normal. Besides, the way he said it…he sounded so _vulnerable_.

"What's second?"

"Take these things out of me." It was more an order than anything else, but he still walked back toward him. Careful not to hurt him he leaned over him and pulled everything out. All his experiments and observations, but he didn't regret it.

"Third?" His voice almost cracked…he was too close to him. Any second now, he would lose control of himself.

"_You_ get inside me." It didn't take anything else to convince him. He ripped the boy's boxers and threw the pieces across the room. He pinned his arms above his head with one hand while the other worked on his own clothes.

"You're addicting," he whispers in his ear. "I hope you like it rough—"

He didn't finish his sentence. The boy's lips locked with his own; he never felt anything like it. They were soft, he bit the lower one hard enough for blood to drip. He licked it. He liked it.

Especially when the younger one submitted to him without a fight. He was his. He made sure to make it clear.

* * *

Somewhere in between the pants, grunting, and whimpers he fell asleep. It didn't anger him; after all, it was his first and he had been rough. Especially the part when tears spilled over his eyes and wet his cheeks, his whimpers and whispers calling out to him in the dark begging him to stop, but he wouldn't…he _couldn't_

"I most have some kind of sickness…" he mutters smiling. "I can't wait for next time."

He watched him sleep. His naked body with sweats still visible; nail marks and bites decorating his chest and arms. Time passed without his knowledge until he moved cuddling closer to him.

"You're awake." He whispers smirking. Finally, he could…

"It hurts." He whispers grabbing both of his arms and wrapping the around his own waist. "You made it hurt so much."

"I know." He smiles, "but you liked it. Even if you didn't is too bad for you. Like I said, you're too addicting, Sasuke."

"Not tonight, please." He mutters getting their bodies closer. "I thought you were kidding when you said you were rough. Not tonight, it hurts a lot, but maybe tomorrow…" He yawns, "I love you too, Kabuto." He drifts off again, wincing in his sleep.

* * *

Yes, they were Kabuto and Sasuke. Congratulations to anyone who knew that already…before reading it. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed it and if you want to please review…I like to hear comments and suggestions. Also, for anyone that might be interested, go check out my other two stories…another oneshot, that is NaruSasu, and an ongoing story, also NaruSasu. Hope everyone enjoyed this, that's why I wrote it!

Yours truly,

MiniDeid


End file.
